


【Drarry】A letter from Draco Malfoy to Ginevra Molly Potter

by hjznet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjznet/pseuds/hjznet
Summary: I translated this work from Chinese to English.Thanks to @噗噜噜路 on lofter.com.After the death of the chosen one, Ginevra Molly Potter recieved a letter from Draco Malfoy.Chinese text can be found on lofter.com.





	【Drarry】A letter from Draco Malfoy to Ginevra Molly Potter

After the death of the chosen one, Ginevra Molly Potter recieved a letter from Draco Malfoy.

 

Dear Mrs.Potter,

Please allow me to call you like that. I have imagined hundreds of methods for you to destroy the letter before writing this. Anyway, this is a letter from a Malfoy. But, Mrs.Potter, I beg you please, for Merlin's sake, please spend a little time in listening my confession from the bottom of my heart.

Mrs.Potter, I definitely know that you don't wanna hear my name again, because I am responsible for his death. But, you are the only person I can find to tell these words to.

Yes, I have to admit the endless annoyance and resentments I once brought to you and your family. Even repeated apologizes have no idea to make up for the damage, ranging from sneering to fixing the Vanishing Cabinet and helping Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts. If I didn't make the same choice at that time, Hogwarts might have had no such many sacrifices.

Your husband, the chosen one, Harry Potter, is a real saint. After the failure of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, my family and I haven't been sentenced into Azkaban, the place I once supposed to be in to atone for our crime. It was your husband who defensed in Wizengamit, absolving us from the fate of rats crossing the street. It was him too who wrote letters after letters to recommend me when I attempted to find an open position in Saint Mungo. When Lia passed away, it was also him who brought Scorpius home so I can handle the final arrangements heart and soul,etc.

What I owed him can't be paid off in my whole life.

Looking back to the past few years, from the beginning of the beginning, I was looking forward to making friends with Harry Potter. Please don't laugh at me for my coutless practice at home before getting on the train in order to make a better conversation. How things went contrary to my wishes! Your husband and I drifted apart, because of my insult to your brother, Potter's refusing, or because of the contradiction between Gryffindor and Slytherin from generation to generation.

Maybe it is heaven that has pity on me. Nineteen years later, my son and your son become friends, and then, your husband and I reach an accommodation, although not as good as the offspring, I have chance to drink with him, and relieve boredom together.

It was one of the happiest times of my life.

Potter once asked for my opinion about Scorpius and Albus, I didn't answer his question, but only take a sip of wine. In fact, what I haven't said is that I was happy, I was really happy, from Scorpius and Albus, I nearly could see times overlap, the history rewind, there might be another university thirty years ago, where a Potter held a Malfoy's hand.

However, if I know how much it cost to make friends with a Malfoy before, I would stay away from Potter at the very beginning. After Potter passed away, I am always thinking that Professor Trelawney, that old lady, might be right, we cannot get along, the man who is me and the man with green eyes, we, we always bring bad luck to each other. If I was really sobur at that moment, I wouldn't have been supposed to invite Potter to go out and buy gifts, or if I got there earlier, Potter wouldn't have been attacked to death.

I didn't dare to appear at his funeral. Because of my fault, you lost your husband, little Potters lost their father, Weasley and Granger lost their best friends and the time lost their savior.

Potter wouldn't die in vain, his departure was temperory, but the fight against Dark Arts is permenent. I clearly know that I can't take the place of Potter, but I swear that I will try my best, with my liftime efforts, to make his sacrifice have something to give back.

Mrs.Potter, I am not desiring your forgiveness to my guilt, I only hope that you can help me to take care of Scorpius, who knows nothing about his parents' past time, for Albus' sake. He resembles me in appearance merely, because Lia caltivate him a good child. I promise he will an honest friend of Albus.

I am at the moment of going to the front, and will never come back to London in my life time, if there is no something unexpected.

Wish you can forgive Scorpius with a father who has so many crimes.

Your Honestly,

Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy(1980-2020):The former patriarch of Malfoy Family, who once have been the dean of Saint Mungo. He was fighting at the front without any rest after the death of the Savior. He was unfortunately affected by Black Magic in 2020, ending his short life of 40 years... Although Mr.Malfoy had used to be a Death Eater, he also has saved many people's lives with his excellent level of potion and heal, after the big war...By his will he offered the 80 percent of fortune of the Malfoys to create Underage Wizard Protection Agency, in order to prevent underage wizard from mistreatment.


End file.
